A variety of communication networks have been developed for analog and digital communication of voice and data. New wireless network configurations continue to be rapidly introduced, so that most service providers maintain and operate networks and network components based on several communication standards or protocols. By adding new network services or introducing new services based on additional standards to existing networks, service providers can continue to serve existing subscribers without service interruptions while supplementing service offerings.
While this network evolution offers substantial advantages to both network operators and network subscribers, there are several disadvantages to such evolution. First, network operators must continue to maintain, install, and support network elements based on a variety of standards. In addition, network operators must devote considerable effort to configuring network elements based on this variety of standards. Configuring a network to add service can be complex, requiring modification of many network elements. Supporting multi-standard networks can be especially difficult.
While network evolution can offer enhanced or new services, access to such services must be convenient for subscribers. Network access, authorization, and billing processes frequently present obstacles to the use of new or enhanced communication services. Enhanced or new services that require users to undergo even a brief authorization or re-authorization process can remain underused as subscribers may perceive the authorization process as unacceptably unwieldy. In addition, users may elect to use services offered by a variety of service providers, and selected service providers must be able to appropriately bill users for services. Typically user access to communication service providers is based on user account and billing information specific to each service provider, and access to multiple service providers is awkward. In view of these difficulties, improved communication systems and methods are needed.